


kiss the sugar from your lips

by inkwelled



Series: in the bottom of a coffee cup [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, No Angst, Puns & Word Play, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwelled/pseuds/inkwelled
Summary: "Now what?"Adora smiles back at her in the dark. "Now, we live.""We were living before," Catra points out, wrinkling her nose. "What makes it so different now?"Adora's laugh is sweet."Catra Weaver," Adora declares, rolling to trap her body beneath hers, leaning down so her ponytail brushes Catra's shoulder. Their lips almost touching, Adora's chapstick feels sticky against her skin and Catra strains upwards, "you are an enigma.""Yeah, yeah," Catra grouses, "just kiss me, dork."Adora listens.





	kiss the sugar from your lips

**Author's Note:**

> you don't _have_ to read [pour a little sugar on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734696) to get this, but i would recommend it!
> 
> shoutout to my beta, hannah, for listening to my late-night screaming about this fic and screeching every time pour a little sugar on me got a comment. you're the real mvp, han.
> 
> links at the end - enjoy!

"Will you marry me, Catra?"

Catra stares down at Adora, kneeling before her. They're lounging on the roof of her apartment building, star-gazing, a regular Thursday night, and she blinks.

"No," she says, watching Adora's face falls as she reaches into her own coat pocket, "because _you're_  going to the one marrying _me."_

Catra steamrolls on before the other woman can say anything else. Stuttering, she swallows.

"If - if you say yes that is -"

Adora's startled laugh melts into Catra's lips. Catra lets her eyes flutter closed as she brings her mittened hands to cradle her girlfriend's - her lover's, _her fiancée's_  - cheek and both are smiling so widely they're forced to break apart.

"Hi."

"Hi," Adora whispers back. "And yes. I'll marry you, Catra Weaver, but only if you marry me."

"You drive a hard bargain," Catra says, but holds out her hand all the same. "Deal."

With a laugh, Adora plucks the ring from her box and slides it onto her finger.

Her chosen ring for Catra is a thin gold band that boasts a single, circular diamond that's barely bigger than the band itself. What's different, though, is the row of diamonds that branches down from either side of the singular diamond and sharpens into a point. Adora slips it onto Catra's finger and seals it with a kiss.

"I can't believe you were trying to propose," Adora huffs, laughing, as Catra slides _her_ engagement ring on her finger.

Catra's chosen ring is similarly simple but is instead two thin bands connected on the bottom. The top band has an oval diamond, and the second band swoops around it to complete the minimal, simplistic ring.

It screams Adora Eternia.

Adora watches her fiancée settle it on her finger and smiles so wide she feels like her face is going to split into two.

"C'mere."

But if it meant getting to kiss Catra under the glowing lights of a Thursday night, her fiancée tasting like hot chocolate and the coconut macaroons from the Bright Moon Café, Adora would take it.

Without hesitation.

Catra lets herself be pulled back in and does time and time again.

When Adora pulls her inside their apartment by her scarf, nothing but the hall light illuminating the high points of her cheekbones and casting shadows across her lips, Catra lets herself be pulled back in. Maybe Adora's smirking when she pushes her fiancee against the door, pinning her there, and lets her hands wander.

Catra surrenders herself.

They lay in bed afterwards, Adora's hand tracing lazy patterns on her bicep. The nightstand clock blinks _11:39 PM,_ and Catra props up her head on her hand to look down at her fiancée.

"Now what?"

Adora smiles back at her in the dark. "Now, we live."

"We were living before," Catra points out, wrinkling her nose. "What makes it so different now?"

Adora's laugh is sweet.

"Catra Weaver," Adora declares, rolling to trap her body beneath hers, leaning down so her ponytail brushes Catra's shoulder. Their lips almost touching, Adora's chapstick feels sticky against her skin and Catra strains upwards, "you are an enigma."

"Yeah, yeah," Catra grouses, "just kiss me, dork."

Adora listens.

 

 

"Oh. My. _GOD!"_

It is safe to say both Bow, Glimmer _and_ Scorpia lose it when they find out.

Well, Glimmer less than the latter.

"I helped you pick out that ring!" Scorpia all but yells, grinding the heels of her hands into her eyes. "How did you manage to almost match them without knowing the other was planning on proposing too?!"

Glimmer smirks as Bow grumbles beneath his breath.

"Pay up," she declares, looking all too victorious.

Rifling around his pockets while muttering something incomprehensible, Bow manages to unearth a ten and slap it into her palm.

"Thank you!" she trills, and Catra puts a hand on her hip.

"You bet on us?"

Bow, at least, has the mind to look sheepish.

"Just because you two are oblivious," Glimmer says haughtily, "doesn't mean we are. Catra had looked more of a lovesick fool this week so it wasn't hard to deduce what was going on."

"And you didn't tell me?" Adora laughs as Glimmer hops off the counter.

"I was having too much fun," she shrugs, "and I could always use a little more money from Bow when I can get it."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," Glimmer smiles, throwing Bow a wink and kiss before disappearing around the corner and he chases after her.

Scorpia's running commentary covers the yelp as Bow catches up with her.

"So you two _didn't_ know the other was going to pop the question?"

Adora shakes her head, hand wrapped around Catra's. "Neither one of us did. It was a surprise," her smile grows then, "for both of us."

Catra grumbles. "How was I supposed to know you went ring shopping the same week I did?"

They look over to see Scorpia observing them. Her eyes are squinted in suspicion and disbelief, and Catra shrugs. "It's true. If I knew she was planning on proposing Thursday, I would've done it Wednesday morning."

Adora gasps, turning to her fiancée.

"You wouldn't have let me propose to the love of my life?"

"No," Catra purrs, pulling her in by the loops of her jeans, "because I would've proposed to the love of my life first."

"Sounds unfair," Adora pouts, and Catra rolls her eyes.

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Scorpia gags mockingly as Adora slips her hand into Catra's back pocket and pulls her close until every part of their bodies are pressed together.

"Gross!" Scorpia declares, sticking out her tongue, "I don't need to know the details of your bedroom life!"

Catra smirks lazily, pulling back. "We've never used ma'am before," she muses, and Scorpia makes throwing up noises, "Hey, Adora-"

"Behave," Adora says, even though she's smirking as well, and Scorpia sighs, relieved.

"But I'll consider. it"

Behind the counter, Glimmer pretends to hurl, and Bow throws her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she shrieks, and Bow shakes his head.

"Not a chance!" he bellows, and charges straight into the storage room.

"We should go rescue your friend," Catra remarks and Adora smiles.

"I guess I'll have to kiss my fiancée good-bye then."

Catra pouts lazily. "Sounds awful. Should we reconsider?"

"I suppose," Adora sighs heavily in a mocking way, and pulls her fiancée in again. "It would be the proper thing to do, after all. Glimmer is my friend."

"Does she deserve this though?"

Adora captures Catra's lips before she can say anything else, and Glimmer emerges from the backroom covered head to toe with flour. Bow laughs hysterically as he follows her out, and when Glimmer dives at him, grinding her knuckles into his head and promising revenge, Scorpia tugs them away.

"Calm down!" she yells uselessly, and gasps when Glimmer's knuckles mess up her hair.

The two fall silent as a smirk spreads across Scorpia's face.

"My turn!"

Catra laughs into Adora's mouth as Scorpia gives chase, and they wait in the main area until all three return, all covered in flour.

 

 

"Cream, or champagne?"

Catra's face-down on the kitchen table. "I don't knowwww," she groans, turning so she can look up at her fiancée and continue pouting. "Aren't they the same thing?"

"No," Adora tuts, "they aren't. Now, which do you like better?"

"They're napkins," Catra deadpans back, sitting up and stretching so dramatically she makes a mewling noise when her shoulder pops. "Who's going to notice? Or care for that matter?"

"I can't believe you."

"I can't believe _you."_

"I said it first. Also, if you don't pick, I will."

"Be my guest."

 

 

Catra _hates_  the color cream.

Adora rolls her eyes, apologizes to the wedding planner, and checks the _champange_  box under the sub-category _Napkins._

"Progress is progress," she mutters and Catra swats at her arm.

 

 

"Maybe a church?"

"Definitely not. I am _not_ getting married in a chapel."

Adora hums. "What about a park?"

"Try again."

"On a boat?"

Catra looks at her like she has three heads until she sighs. "Fine. No boat, then."

 

 

"I hate this one."

"Just let me see!"

Catra grumbles, but steps out anyways. "It's too small," she complains over Scorpia's rolling laughter, "and stop laughing! God I wish I could move my shoulders in this so I could punch you."

"Free at last."

Rolling her eyes, Catra smiles. "You wish. Just wait until I pop the seams-"

"Please don't," the sales attendant says dryly, and Catra ducks her head.

"For the record, I wouldn't."

Scorpia chokes on her laughter, and Catra discreetly flips off her best friend.

 

 

Adora stares at herself in the mirror, and contemplates how long it would take her to hang herself with the veil.

"Adora, you good in there?"

She sighs, smoothing down the front of the skirt and drawing her shoulders up. "Be out in a minute!" she yells.

Glimmer, naturally, loves it.

There's nothing with the dress, persay. On anyone else, Adora is sure it would look regal, stunning, but it feels like sandpaper against her skin and makes her look like a little girl playing dress-up.

"I hate it," she declares, and drops the bunches of skirt in her hands on the floor in front of the mirror. "And I hate you."

Glimmer snorts. "I've heard that before."

"I'm revoking our friendship."

"Before we resort to drastic measures," Bow says, popping his head around the floor-length mirror, "might I suggest an alternative?"

"I'm not wearing a crop top," Adora rolls her eyes and Bow snorts.

"I know," he says, unzipping dress bag, "besides, you wouldn't look half as good as me if you did. I wouldn't want you outshined on your wedding day."

"Outshone," Glimmer trills from the couch and he sticks his tongue out at her and opens the dress bag fully.

Whatever Adora's about to say dies in her throat.

"That one," Glimmers says immediately.

 

 

Another hour into their search for the perfect dress, Scorpia hands her a bag from the other side of the door.

"Just try it," her friend says, uncharacteristically quiet.

Catra sighs, but takes the bag anyways and unzips it.

Her mouth goes dry.

"This one."

 

 

"I want _that_  one."

"That's a winery, Catra."

"I know."

"What about a garden?"

Catra sneezes in response.

"Good point."

 

 

"Muesem?"

"I'm calling off the wedding."

"A little too late for that, darling."

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Catra says, flipping through another page of her magazine and not even looking up as her fiancée sputters indignantly.

 

 

"Library?"

Adora wrinkles her nose. "Really, babe? A library? Over a botanical garden?"

"I'm trying!" Catra sputters, and Adora laughs until Catra drags her chair over to hers so she can properly kiss her.

 

 

"For the record," Catra says, causing Adora to turn from in front of the mirror as her fiancée lounges in bed, "I don't care where it is. But I want to marry you."

Adora pounces, presses her back into the sheets, and calls in sick.

She hangs up before Glimmer can finish calling her out on her shit, because _I just saw you yesterday, you're fine!_  and swallows Catra's smug, self-satisfied smirk.

 

 

"What about a treehouse?"

 

 

"Hey Adora," Catra purrs from behind her, and Adora smiles, turning.

"Hey yourself."

"Whatcha doing?"

Adora laughs as Catra all but climbs into her lap. "You're such a cat," she says fondly, running her hand through her fiancée's curls as Catra pretends to purr.

"You didn't answer me."

"It doesn't matter," she says, and smiles up at the woman in her lap. "The real question is what are _you_  doing?"

Perched on her thighs, Catra smiles. "Just wishing I could kiss my to-be wife."

"Then do it," Adora whispers, and Catra does.

 

 

"Dress?"

"Check."

"Bouquet?"

"Check. I have it all, love! Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," Adora declares, "I'm just practicing for being your wife."

_Her wife._

_Mine._

"I can't wait," Catra purrs and pulls her financée into a kiss from where she stands just inside the apartment building's lobby.

A car horn blares and Catra breaks the kiss with a laugh.

"Let's go lovebirds!" Scorpia yells, laying on the horn again.

Adora squeezes Catra's hand. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Catra's smile softens at that and she leans her forehead against Adora's. "Yeah," she says quietly, squeezing Adora's hand back, "Tomorrow."

"I love you," Adora murmurs.

"I know."

Adora flicks her wrist, smiling. "Go, you dork."

"I'm your dork though. And until tomorrow, then, " Catra says, kissing her knuckles, before bounding off towards the car Scorpia is currently sticking her head out the window of.

"Scorpia, if you touch that horn so help me God I will personally cut off your pinkies," Catra hollers as she clambers into the front seat and Adora snickers as the car pulls away from the curve.

Catra waves from the passenger window, and Adora waves back.

"Tomorrow," Adora whispers.

_Tomorrow._

 

 

"Ow, Scor, that hurts!"

Her best friend scowls at her in the reflection from the mirror. "Maybe if you weren't squirming," she grunts, "it wouldn't hurt!"

Catra crosses her arm, sticks out her tongue.

"I hate you."

"Try again."

 

 

"Glimmer-!"

"I know!"

 

 

She gasps.

Catra doesn't know if the light that radiates off Adora as she appears in the doorway is her imagination or from the huge bay windows behind her. Sunlight streams into every corner of the room, and she swears she's floating as Adora smiles at her, bashfully.

Adora's outfit is the most elegant thing she's ever seen.

Catra laughs softly as she realizes that without meaning to, Adora and her have matched again.

Slightly.

Adora's jumpsuit is fitted to her waist, where it falls against her legs in a flowing, yet still fitted, form. The necklace stretches from her left armpit to around her right shoulder, cutting up into two triangles, and despite the cut of the bottoms Catra can see the way her thigh muscles ripple with each step.

Large, roses of pink and red and white are offset by the dark green leaves and small sprays of Baby's Breath. Every step Adora takes towards the altar is one more reason Catra feels like she's unable to breathe and can only manage a smile when Adora takes her hand and comes to a stop beside her.

"You look..." Catra whispers and Adora smiles.

"You too."

 

 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss-"

Adora's already pulling Catra in before the minister is even done. Somehow, underneath the sunlight of the early morning, both dressed in white, tears streaming down their faces, Catra thinks Adora has never tasted sweeter.

"Hi," Adora whispers as the small congregation of people they've come to think of as family cheers, leaning her forehead against Catra's.

"Hi," Catra murmurs, leaning her forehead against Adora's and almost refusing to blink, so she can replay every second of every moment for the rest of her life.

"Shall we go, Mrs. Weaver?"

Adora giggles, placing her hand in Catra's. "We shall, Mrs. Eternia."

"I'm honored to present Mrs. and Mrs. Eternia-Weaver!"

Somehow, the cheering grows louder. Catra looks down at Adora's hand in hers, bathed in sunlight, and the positively glowing smile on her face when she leans back in.

Adora tastes like lipstick, like her perfume and the flowers she had handed off to Glimmer before joining her now-wife at the altar, and Catra blinks.

_Wife._

"I love you."

Adora's returning smile is blinding. "I love you more," she murmurs, and Catra vows to spend the rest of her life kissing _her wife_  until the sun burns out and she no longer can.

They run down the middle then, laughing, crying, hands held tight. Bow and Glimmer are hugging, Scorpia is whistling through her fingers, and Adora kisses Catra's knuckles later when Entrapta circles them with a camera and makes comments on lighting.

Catriona Eternia-Weaver pulls Adora Eternia-Weaver close beneath the leafy branches of the large oak tree the house sits on, and swallows her laughter.

 

 

"Now," Scorpia grins, "the real fun can begin."

Catra groans, burying her face in her hands when Bow and Glimmer join her Maid of Honor at the front of the room where they sit. Scorpia's shit-eating grin is one she hasn't seen in a while, and Adora makes a choking noise beside her.

"Is she-"

"Oh yeah," Catra grumbles, blush spreading up her cheeks in a blazing path, "she is."

"Let's start with October third, shall we?" Glimmer announces and winks at the married couple as the first slide appears on the screen they had set up earlier.

Adora slams her eyes closed and makes a long, drawn-out noise of absolute and utter misery.

On the screen, a coffee cup sits on the counter. In messy, loopy handwriting, it reads _hello there, how do you brew?_

Scorpia descends into bordering-onto maniacal laughter, and Catra bangs her head against the edge of the table as Adora sits there, looking miserable and taking every second of it.

One by one, the pictures change.

 

 

_If you were coffee grounds, you'd be espresso 'cause you're so fine._

"I like my coffee decaf, actually-"

"Liar."

 

 

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so caramel me maybe?_

"You never _[did]_ give me your number then," Catra murmurs, and yelps when Adora pinches her elbow.

"I hate you."

 

 

_I like my customers like I like my coffee – hot, sweet, and creamy._

"Creamy," Catra snorts.

Adora buries her burning face in her hands, strands from her ponytail falling down around her cheeks. "I thought it was funny at the time," she groans, and Catra chuckles.

"Oh it was, and you weren't wrong-"

"Oh my GOD, shut _UP!"_

 

 

_My coffee is really hot. But you're hotter._

_Hey girl, are you a chai because I’d like to get dirty._

_Affogato? Afforgeto where I am when I'm with you._

_Bean mine <3_

_You are just the way I like my coffee. Tall, dark and strong._

 

 

"I like you a latte," Adora says later and Catra dips her in the middle of the makeshift dance floor to kiss the smug grin off her face.

"I hope so, or we're in for a rocky marriage."

 

 

"My coffee is really hot, but you're hotter," Adora whispers as she kisses the sensitive skin of Catra's inner thigh.

Her wife bites back a moan, rolling her eyes. "I'll make you sleep on the couch tonight," she warns, and Adora smirks against her skin.

 

 

"So I was aging this Pu-erh," Catra gasps, "and it got all wrinkled. Good thing I like it kinky."

Adora pants from underneath her, hair unruly from the ponytail Catra pulled out before her wife pressed her into the sheets. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Does it matter?"

Catra smirks as Adora's next words melt into a moan and the sheets rumple beneath her clenched fists.

 

 

"You're like my coffee, you keep me up all night."

Catra shoves her wife off the side of bed.

Adora screeches as she tumbles to the floor in a heap of sheets.

 

 

Adora wakes first, per the usual, and extracts herself from Catra's octopus-like hold on her waist to wander to the kitchen of their apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Catra stumbles into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Hey," she grumbles, voice hoarse from misuse, and Adora presses her into the side of the countertop.

A hand travels up under the large sleep-shirt she's wearing, one stolen out of Adora's drawer, and the pancakes are forgotten and left to burn.

 

 

"You're such a _tea_ se," Catra mumbles as she scrubs at the blackened remains of their breakfast, and Adora giggles. "You're glad I love you a latte."

"I used that one yesterday," Adora points out, pouty.

Catra wraps sudsy, soapy hands around her waist and pulls her close, until their shirts press together. She rubs her nose against Adora's, breathing in the sweet scent of her wife.

"I know," she purrs, "but it's true."

"Good," Adora says, eyelids fluttering as she traces her wife's lips with her thumb before leaning in, "because I love you a latte too."

**Author's Note:**

> L I N K S ;  
> [adora's engagement ring to catra](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSDtss3kyxervhA7HPn2IIx8TunHkHA5NQWTKr2zvTjo6Tym43L)  
> catra's engagement ring to adora  
> [catra's wedding outfit ](https://bridalpulse.s3.amazonaws.com/uploads/2018/01/Kleinfeld_3.jpg)  
> [adora's wedding outfit](https://junebugweddings.com/wedding-blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/805005_ou_xl-700x1050.jpg)  
> [where they got married](http://www.stlawrenceparks.com/default/assets/Image/Robins_Roost_Treehouse.jpg)  
> [the website i got all the a+ coffee puns from](https://pickupline.net/situational-pick-up-lines/coffee-shop-pick-up-lines/)
> 
> finally, the biggest shoutout to AimlessCat for commenting this idea!! without them, i never would've written this sequel over the course of a day. if you're out there, AimlessCat, pls know i owe you my life


End file.
